As Quiet As A Death Eater
by Little Miss Fiendfyre
Summary: The UK has sunk into a depression. Voldemort's forces are rising. Returning to Hogwarts, a newly Marked Draco has been given a momentous task. To protect and serve The Dark Lord's legacy. His daughter. Strangely enough, she is not exactly what Draco expects. Hogwarts AU! Rated M for language and further chapters! Lots of OCs! (If you don't like the Golden Trio step right this way!)
1. Arriving

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic! I've only ever written short 5-7 chaptered stories before so a long story with about 20-30 chapters is going to be a challenge... I am totally pumped to start writing this though! It would mean a lot to me if you could leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

Adjusting his tie and checking his champagne blond hair in the reflection of the train window, the sixth year student sauntered past the compartments of the Hogwarts express casually glancing at their occupants.

"Hey! Draco! Over here!"

The uniquely irritating voice of Pansy Parkinson reached his ears, making him screw up his face in disgust. He had always made it clear to her that he wanted nothing more to do with her but she had still persued him like a lost sheep. Reluctantly, he followed her and made his way into the open carriage, joining the rest of his 'friends'. The only real friends of his, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, were currently occupied with two blonde fifth year girls that they had perched on their laps. The bints were fawning over them like lovesick puppies. He wondered if they knew Zabini and Nott were just going to ignore them after they had managed to cop a feel.

Draco avoided the spot next to Pansy which she was franticly patting, beckoning him, and slid onto a seat opposite Crabbe and Goyle who looked just as sickened by the display coming from Blaise and Theo as he was.

"Bloody dickheads!" exclaimed Crabbe angrily.

"Who?" asked the blond, feigning interest.

"Our parents of course!" Goyle answered, tearing his eyes away from the two 'couples' behind him to face Crabbe.

"And why's that? Did they take away your stuffed toy collections again?" Draco sneered.

"No! They're making us wait until we're eighteen to take the Mark so we 'know we're ready'! It's such bullshit!" Crabbe grumbled adjusting his shirt collar.

Draco smirked and turned to look out of the window, obviously disinterested in the conversation, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to rant between themselves. He had taken the mark partway through the summer holidays and the Dark Lord had accepted him happily, entrusting him to be a faithful Death Eater and a useful member of the dark side. Theo and Blaise had taken the Mark also after persuading the Dark Lord for months that they would be as loyal as anyone else. They both knew that girls would find their heightened social status attractive and so far nothing had proven otherwise, as exhibited by the blonde bints practically begging the two sixteen year olds to shag them.

As of last year, the world had become more aware of Voldemort's return and his ongoing rise to power. So far, all Draco and his fellow Death Eaters had experienced was constant respect from the general public. Granted, it was because they didn't want to be killed but Voldemort's followers had taken it all in their stride and saw it as a sign that the world would be a much better place once the Dark Lord was in charge.

The Order of the Phoenix however, had made it their mission to capture and wipe out any Death Eaters they came across. So far they had barely scratched the surface. Little did they know, the Dark Lord had hundreds of thousands of followers and counting. Putting a few in Azkaban wasn't going to change anything. But the Order were stubborn and they kept fighting anyway, even though the Death Eaters already had control over the Ministry and practically had the whole country on it's knees.

Voldemort knew he had already won. All he needed to do was get rid of that stupid Potter boy.

Draco's mind fluttered back to the day he had taken the Mark, two weeks after he had gone home to Malfoy Manor, when the Dark Lord had also entrusted him with an extremely important task. Two new students were arriving this year amongst a group of others being transferred from Russia. Draco knew nothing about them apart from that they needed to be identified and protected at all costs and Voldemort had explained to him that the Slytherins needed to be as welcoming as possible. No matter what house they were sorted into. The blond longed to have been told more about them but the Dark Lord had felt it was better to let him discover who they were himself. That would prove whether or not the young Malfoy would be useful.

"Finally! We're here!"

Draco was wrenched away from his thoughts to the sound of Theo's voice ringing through the carriage. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Blaise whispering something in his girl's ear whilst she giggled mischeviously. His lips brushed against her cheek and she winked at him before exiting the carriage with her friend, whom she had to pry away from Theo's neck. The tall Slytherin sauntered over to the others, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Found someone to keep your bed warm have you?" Crabbe grumbled, enviously.

"You could say that..." Theo replied. He was smiling but Draco could tell that something was troubling him.

"Something on your mind Nott?" Blaise sounded from his position next to the door. Evidentally, Draco wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"That girl's arse probably." Pansy retorted, "It's disgusting the way you two treat women." She glared over at Blaise, narrowing her eyes. It was no secret that those two did have a physical relationship in the past, and it was going well, until Blaise had dumped her hours after he'd gotten his mark due to (in his words) "the amount of pussy that would come running". Obviously, she was pissed at him. What girl wouldn't be? The pug-faced girl had then transferred her affections to anyone willing, including Theo, Goyle, the entire Slytherin quidditch team, and a few Hufflepuffs. She'd even tried it on with one or two Gryffindors but obviously they had seen sense and told her to get lost. She was still infatuated with Draco of course, but he had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with the stupid bint or her many possible diseases.

The group exited the train one by one with Draco bringing up the rear. He breathed in the familiar smell of the Scottish highlands and embraced the feeling of serenity that was sure to be short-lived. Sure enough, as his eyes travelled along the platform, he caught sight of the three people that he was sure could ruin all hope of ever having a peaceful year at Hogwarts.

Pothead, Weasel and the Mudblood. Or, as everyone else called them. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He was secretly praying they wouldn't see him. He wasn't in the mood for an argument even if winding up the Golden Trio was his favourite thing to do. Unfortunately, he didn't count on any of his friends feeling the same way.

"Oi, Potter!"

**Thanks for making it this far at least. I'm always open to constructive criticism so if you have any input feel free to let me know! Reviews are my reward for this hehe :)**

**-LMF**


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I haven't had any internet for about a week and my computer hates me at the moment. However, I am still going to try and update regularly, like once a week or something. Okie-dokie! Let's get on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

"Oi, Potter! I'm talking to you!"

Draco wasn't paying attention but apparently Harry had actually tried to ignore Theo who then turned to look at the rest of the Slytherins with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Theo!" Pansy sounded from next to Goyle, "Before you make a fool of yourself!"

Draco turned to look at her and smirked. The blond had wondered for a while if Pansy was developing a crush on the Pothead, due to the fact that she constantly tried to stop confrontations between Draco's gang and the Golden Trio, and whenever they did happen, refrain from getting involved. Draco had also spotted her staring at the scar-headed idiot during classes, which sickened him. Obviously, he wanted nothing to do with the bint but he wasn't about to lose one of group to the Golden Trio. Especially to Potter of all people.

"Oh come on Pansy!" shouted Blaise, "Let's have some fun!"

Blaise then turned to Draco and bumped him with his shoulder, egging him on. Draco muttered a few profanities to himself and sauntered over, smirking.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. I'm surprised you're still alive Potty. Heard my father gave you a bit of a run for your money. Or lack of in some cases." he sneered as he turned to look at a furious Ron, "Bellatrix was there as well wasn't she? My beloved aunt Bellatrix got rid of your sorry excuse for a godfather didn't she Potty?"

"Just stop. Okay Malfoy?" sighed Ron, looking defeated.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, eh Weasel?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just making a suggestion."

"A suggestion? Usually you'd be shouting your blood traitor mouth off at me. What's wrong Weasel? Scared?"

"He's not scared of you! And nor am I." Hermione retorted from Harry's side. Her face glistened with anger and her hand clenched around her wand. He smirked and turned to face her.

"And who asked you? You're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood. No one cares about your opinion."

"Oi leave her alone!" roared Harry, his back still to the group.

"Make me." growled Draco menacingly. His hand reached for his wand, knowing what was going to happen next. Sure enough, Harry turned around, wand in hand, and shot a stunning spell at Draco. The blond effortlessly deflected it and faked a yawn, earning another laugh from the Slytherins. He sneered and shot back a body-binding hex which hit Ron. The red head fell backwards and landed with a thump on the platform floor. Hermione screamed and rushed over to him.

"Protecting your boyfriend, Mudblood?" Blaise laughed, turning around to the rest of the group. He barely had time to turn his head back when he was hit with a spell from Hermione, making him fly backwards. Theo, positively fuming, disarmed her. Draco readied himself to stun her when a loud voice boomed from behind the Slytherins.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and turned to face a very angry Professor McGonagall. She marched over to un-bind Ron, revived Blaise and handed Hermione back her wand.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting like little children in times like this! You are all lucky that Professor Snape did not see this! Who knows how many detentions he would have given all of you!"

"Knowing him, he would have let Malfoy, Nott and Zabini off scot free, with them being Death Eaters and all!" grumbled Ron, standing up with Hermione on his arm. Draco smirked at how obvious they were. They had gone round all the way through fifth year saying they weren't dating despite sneaking off together whenever they had a chance.

"Now is not the time to be making accusations such as that!" scolded McGonagall, glaring at the red headed boy.

"But Prof-" started Harry.

"Enough!" McGonagall looked about ready to explode, "Now considering the circumstances with the new pupils arriving from Russia and the detention record being changed to fit, I will let all of you off with only one detention each. All of you will report to me this Saturday afternoon." she finished, earning groans from all of the students. In particular, Harry and Ron.

"But Professor, its Quidditch tryouts Saturday." sighed Harry, shooting dark looks at Draco.

"You should have thought of that before trying to hex Mr. Malfoy, Potter. Now all of you get to the carriages before you miss them." Professor McGonagall said sternly before walking off.

"You hear that Potter? Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to know that people have realized trying to fight against us is pointless. We're finally getting the respect we deserve." Draco extended his arm, making sure his Mark was visible whilst Theo and Blaise showed theirs off as well. The Trio made no reply and shuffled off to the carriages, leaving behind the large group of smirking Slytherins.

"I wonder what the new students are like." Pansy spoke from the back of the group who were making their way towards the carriages, "I hope there's some our age. I could do with a new best friend." Pansy and Daphne had fallen out during the holidays due to Pansy being reluctant to take the Mark. Daphne had taken it at the same time as Theo and Blaise, and wanted her best friend to do the same. This lead to a huge argument between the two and they hadn't spoken since.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so bloody stupid, you wouldn't need one." muttered Theo. He and Daphne had become close after she had refused to speak to Pansy. It was only natural that he would stick up for her. Draco also thought highly of Daphne. She was attractive, clever, loyal to the Dark Lord and not annoying like Little Miss I'm-Not-A-Slut-Even-Though-I've-Shagged-Over-Fifty-Guys.

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" shouted Goyle.

"Oh come on Goyle! You're not actually sticking up for her are you?" remarked Blaise.

"Nah, he only wants to get in her pants, again!" smirked Theo.

"That's going to happen whether or not he sticks up for her anyway!" Draco joined in. The three boys erupted into laughter as they stepped onto the nearest carriage. They were soon joined by Crabbe, who then turned to Goyle, beckoning him to get on as well. Goyle put his arm around an upset Pansy's shoulders and glared at Crabbe.

"I'll take that as a no then." Crabbe grumbled, turning to the trio opposite him.

"He's putting a lot of work in isn't he? He does realize she's extremely easy right?" Theo asked Crabbe as they began to move.

"He's not just trying to get in her pants you know. He actually likes her." replied the dark haired boy.

"Nah. You're just mistaken. No one could actually like that girl." Blaise said in disbelief.

"I think I would know if my best friend fancied someone, Zabini. Besides, he told me yesterday."

"Seriously? Her? No offence but your best friend needs bloody glasses." Theo smirked, leaning back. The boys started laughing again, even Crabbe.

"Anyway Draco, what special assignment did the Dark Lord give you for this year?" inquired Theo.

"Just that there are two really important students arriving with the group that's coming from Russia. I have to identify and monitor them." replied Draco.

"That's what we have to do then." Theo retorted.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.

"Well, our task is just to assist you in yours so I guess we have to do that as well."

"Oh right."

"Speaking of those new students, I hope there's some fit ones. The eye candy at school has kind of become repetitive. I mean they all literally look the same. Blonde, thin and dumb. Besides, Russian girls are supposed to be gorgeous." finished Blaise with a smirk.

"I second that." Blaise remarked, "Even the ugly ones are hot."

"Yeah but they wouldn't go near any of you." sneered Draco.

"And why's that?" asked Theo.

"The Dark Lord hasn't got much power in Russia yet so most of the girls would probably try and stay away from you and besides; you two aren't exactly the best looking guys at Hogwarts."

"Just because you were voted fittest guy at Hogwarts by a bunch of Gryffindor sluts doesn't mean it's actually true you know." laughed Crabbe.

After what seemed like forever, the carriage shuddered to a halt at the stone steps which led up to the great oak doors of the castle. The boys hurried up the steps and crossed the Entrance Hall. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Draco's eyes focused on the group of first years waiting for Professor McGonagall. At the back of the crowd, there was a separate group of about 10 fifth and sixth years. Draco nudged Blaise and motioned over to the new students.

"I was right! There are some fit ones!" Blaise whispered excitedly as Theo joined them, "That one with the blonde hair is amazing!"

"I thought you were sick of blondes." Draco snickered as the boys carried on walking.

"I could never get sick of her! She's like an angel."

"Hopefully a fallen one or else she'll never get into bed with you." laughed Theo.

The doors of the Great Hall opened as the boys sauntered in and sat down at the Slytherin table amongst Goyle, Daphne and the rest of their friends. Pansy and Daphne sat opposite each other, both of them glaring at the other. Theo shuffled closer to Daphne and whispered something in her ear, making both of them laugh. Goyle put his arm around Pansy protectively and the two whispered between themselves. Draco was fighting the urge to burst out laughing as the two girls competed with each other silently. Goyle had made sure they all sat at the end of the table so any new Slytherin students would come and sit with them. They were all hushed by Dumbledore as he welcomed them to a new year at Hogwarts. Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table and caught the eyes of Hermione. He winked at her and she shot him a dark look, making him smirk.

"The sorting ceremony this year is going to be different as we have a group of new students arriving from Russia. I hope you will all join me in making them feel welcome." Dumbledore motioned to the doors as they flew open revealing the new students. At the front was the tall blonde they saw before along with another dark haired girl. The other girl wasn't as pretty as her friend; clearly, as none of the other boys even gave her a second glance but there was something about her that made Draco stare. The girl looked around until her dark eyes settled on him. She smiled and brushed her long waves behind her ear as the group came to a stop. Draco smiled back, making the girl blush and turn away.

"Oh we are definitely going to make them feel welcome." smirked Blaise from Draco's left. The blond nodded in response but refused to take his eyes off the dark eyed girl. He knew that this year was going to be interesting.

**And we're off! I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it helped me to get a feel of the friendship between, Draco, Blaise and Theo. It also let me say what I like about Pansy (who I can't fucking stand by the way). I hope you guys liked it and please feel free to tell me what you think. I need more people to talk to anyway xoxo –LMF**


	3. Gossip

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already holy shit! Literally nothing has happened since chapter 2 cos I'm writing this on the same day (I just take ages to update). Holy shit I have no friends. I am super happy about the way this story is progressing. I wanted it to happen faster (like the Russian students to arrive in the first chapter) but then I wrote the first chapter and decided that extremely slow was better than much too fast. Ya get me? Anyhoo, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Here's chapter 3!**

McGonagall's shrill voice broke the silence hanging in the air as the new students nervously anticipated their sorting.

"When I call your name, walk up the steps and sit on this stool to be sorted. Susanna Fletcher."

A small mousey first year with a lot of freckles shuffled over to the stool and sat down. The Sorting hat had barely settled on her head when it shouted.

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table stood up and applauded as the girl took a seat next to Luna Lovegood. For some strange reason, Blaise was really close with Luna and wasn't afraid to show that he thought of her as a friend. Draco didn't really understand her. She constantly seemed to be in her own little world and often spoke about seemingly made-up creatures such as Nargles. The room then went quiet as McGonagall spoke again.

"Leanne Spencer."

One of the Russian girls, who clearly wasn't nervous. Shoved her way through the crowd and climbed the stairs to the stool. Draco didn't even need to listen to the Sorting Hat as he knew what house she would be sorted into. However, he got a huge shock when the Sorting Hat declared its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table looked as confused as Draco felt yet they still erupted into applause when Leanne strutted over and took a seat. The rest of the students went up one by one, none of the first years being sorted into Slytherin and all but two of the Russians so far. Eventually, there were only three Russian students left. Blaise's blonde beauty, a tall rat-faced boy, and the dark haired girl that Draco was seemingly hypnotized by. Once again, McGonagall's voice filled the room.

"Alicia Drayton."

Draco felt Blaise tense up next to him as the blonde girl left her friend to go and sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and her shoulders sank in relaxation. Blaise sighed, watching her every move. After about five minutes, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth.

"Slytherin!"

Blaise was the first to stand up as the Slytherin table erupted into thunderous applause. Alicia practically skipped over to the table and slid into the seat next to Theo. She had barely sat down when her head whipped round to look at her friend, still waiting at the bottom of the steps. She gave the dark headed girl a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before whispering to the rest of the group. Her strong Russian accent made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up.

"She's really nervous. I had to keep reassuring her that it was all going to be fine."

"What house is she hoping to be put into?" asked Draco, barely containing his enthusiasm.

"This one. She's hoping to follow in her great grandmother's footsteps. She went to this school for two years before her family moved to Russia." Alicia replied with a smile.

"Max Ashton." said McGonagall, earning silence from the rest of the hall.

The rat-faced boy slowly walked up the steps, taking in his surroundings as he went. McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently.

"Today if you please Mr. Ashton. I was actually hoping to eat before I died of old age." She remarked sarcastically. Max sat down on the stool before starting to gnaw on his bottom lip. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and only a few seconds passed before it had made its decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

Alicia smirked as the boy's face turned to one of absolute horror. The Hufflepuff table applauded as he scurried over to sit down, his rat-like features slowly turning an obvious shade of pink.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked the giggling blonde as the applause died down.

"His family has always been very clever so he expected to be put in Ravenclaw for his intellect. Personally, I knew this was going to happen. His family may have been extremely clever but he, on the other hand, is not. I do not like him. His parents are Muggles. He is not a true wizard."

Draco smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew he was going to like this girl. He was about to continue on a long rant about mudbloods and their uselessness but McGonagall's voice hushed him as well as the rest of the Hall once again.

"Marissa Hallistor."

Alicia's nervously chewed her lip as the petite brunette at the bottom of the steps hesitantly made her way to the stool. She glanced at McGonagall who smiled at her as she made herself as comfortable as she could on the small perch. She looked positively terrified. The Sorting Hat descended onto her head as she looked around the room with wide eyes. They settled on Draco and he found himself getting slowly mesmerized by them. He didn't even realize she had been sorted into Slytherin until the table erupted into applause around him. He jumped up quickly and clapped along, feeling dumbfounded that a girl he hadn't even spoken to had gotten him so lost in his own thought. His silver eyes found Alicia, who was cheering and shrieking like an absolute idiot. The Slytherin students sat down once again as Marissa joined their table. Alicia grabbed her friends hand across the table and started to whisper words of comfort to her as she nodded in relief. Because Draco was seated at the end of the table, Marissa had slid into the spot next to him on the bench. He turned his head towards her slightly and got a subtle whiff of her perfume. The spicy, musky smell filled his nose and gave him a familiar feeling of comfort.

"Hey. I'm Theo. This is Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle." Theo wasted no time introducing the group to the two attractive newcomers. He offered his hand to Alicia, who shook it enthusiastically. His hand then stretched across the table to Marissa who took it in hers and shook it politely. She was obviously still extremely nervous by the way she shrunk back into the collar of her robes. Draco stayed silent. He was hoping to introduce himself first but Theo had beaten him to it. He settled for offering his hand to her also. Her fingers brushed his timidly as she gently clasped his hand in hers. Her shoulders sank as she started to relax and her mouth stretched into a wide smile. It was a while before Draco realized he had been staring at her like some creeper. His cheeks flushed red as he turned to the opposite side of the table and shook hands with Alicia.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. The noise of the hall died down as everyone turned to look at the Headmaster. The silver haired old man raised his hands ceremoniously and his voice broke the lingering silence.

"Let the feast begin!"

Across the room, gasps of amazement sounded as first years and Russian students stared in awe at the plates decorating the tables. Food of all varieties appeared and the students helped themselves. Draco glanced to his left at Marissa who was reluctant to take anything from the piles of food in front of her. She turned to look at him, as if asking for permission to take something.

"Relax, Mari." giggled the blonde opposite her whilst spooning portions of salad onto her plate "Just take anything you want. Everyone else is."

The dark haired girl shrugged and started filling her plate. Draco returned to his food. He still couldn't bring himself to talk to the shy girl. He didn't understand. Usually if an attractive girl was sat next to him, he would be doing everything to charm her into his bed. No. This girl was different. From one wordless glance, she had him hypnotized and he couldn't figure out why.

After dinner, Alicia and Marissa (or Ali and Mari, as the blonde had insisted they be referred to as) joined the group as they made their way down to the dungeons. Blaise had fallen to the back of the group as well as Alicia. The two were having a heated discussion about her first impression of the castle and the differences between Britain and Russia. Pansy had latched onto Marissa's arm and was chatting mindlessly about various things. Draco had received information from Theo, who had also become friends with Alicia, that Marissa was selectively mute and only spoke when she felt that she had no other choice but to. Alicia had only actually heard her speak once or twice in the eight years that they had been friends. She hadn't explained why but judging by the dark haired girl's shy nature, Draco had guessed it was something to do with an event in her past. Pansy obviously had taken advantage of this and was rambling on about the various "fit lads" she had encountered over the holidays. Draco heard his name being sprinkled into Pansy's one sided conversation and took that as an opportunity to make himself known. He caught up with the girls and managed to catch the last part of what seemed to have been a monologue about boys.

"I mean, he was absolutely gorgeous!" Pansy finished, waving her arms in an erratic manner.

"Was? I think you mean I still am!" he smirked, interrupting.

"Shut up you arrogant prick! I wasn't referring to you!" the pug faced girl scowled at him before running to catch up with Goyle. Marissa breathed out a sigh of relief which made Draco chuckle.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit… You know." He turned to look at the petite girl walking next to him. Her finger was twirling at the side of her head, indicating that she though Pansy was crazy. Draco smirked.

"You got that right. I'm so glad I don't have to put up with her that much." said the blond. Marissa looked at him questioningly. He explained that most of his classes were split with other houses and Pansy wasn't in any of them. The only class both of them had together was Potions but even then, she sat at the back of the class, well away from him. Unfortunately, at mealtimes and in-between lessons, she insisted on following him around. The group reached the portrait and Theo said the password.

"Grindylow."

They all climbed through the portrait hole and Draco said goodbye to Marissa, receiving a smile in return. She was all he could think about all night and he had ended up dreaming about her. The dream was a weird one. He had dreamed that Marissa had decided been speaking. He had no idea what her voice sounded like but, in the dream it was a low seductive voice that made Draco hang on to her every word. For some strange reason, Marissa didn't have a Russian accent, but a very upper class British one that made even him feel inferior. He woke up at 2am and spent about a half hour thinking about the petite brunette before returning to sleep. He had no idea what it was about that girl that made her seem like the only girl in the world but he was determined to find out.

**Thanks for reading this far! Now it's 3am and I can't sleep cos I have "No One Remembers Achmed" from Twisted stuck in my head. I adore Starkid musicals. Joe Walker is one of the most beautifully talented people to ever walk this Earth. Review, review, review! Xoxo - LMF**


	4. Conflict

Chapter 4

**I am literally so stressed right now and they only way that I am actually able to unwind is if I continue writing so…yeah. I hope you guys are enjoying AQAADE ****ß****(look more acronyms) and I am hoping that more people will start to read it. I was a bit apprehensive to begin with because I was worried that people were going to think that I was putting myself in the story when, in reality, I am creating characters like Marissa and Alicia with the aim of making them the complete opposite of me. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Unbeknownst to Draco, Marissa had been unable to think of anything except the captivating blond. She had heard rumors from other exchange students that he was one of the most arrogant, disagreeable people around, but her first encounter and primary impression of him had been an extremely good one. She had gone to bed that night in her new dorm and spent almost the whole night either thinking or dreaming of his warm, seductive smile and the way his eyes could put her in a trance.

Her father hadn't told her anything about Hogwarts before she was to be sent there as he hated speaking about his school years. All he had told her was that she needed to get herself put in Slytherin and to stay away from Harry Potter (whoever that was). She could remember the way that her father's blood red eyes would crease up in disgust at the very mention of the boy's name. It had become clear to Marissa that this Potter boy was a nuisance to her father's cause and that she wasn't to let him manipulate her (which she had been told that he would try to do once he found out about her bloodline) she was also informed that the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, was in league with Harry and would try to recruit her for their side as well. Marissa had spent the majority of her life being brought up in Russia by two of her father's most trusted Death Eaters. Voldemort had known that, if the Order were to find out he had a daughter, they would try to use her against him in any way possible. Even though he was the most ruthless killer on the planet, he still had a heart and cared deeply for his family. Devastatingly, Marissa's mother had been killed by the Order in a raid and Marissa had witnessed it, being only 10 years old at the time. This had been extremely traumatic for her and she then refused to speak for fear she would accidentally reveal a secret about herself and receive the same fate as her mother.

Marissa woke at 7am to the sound of her roommate Alicia singing whilst she got ready. Yawning, the sleepy brunette got out of bed and started gathering her robes.

"Morning Mari! Our timetables are on the bedside tables. I've got Potions first. What about you?" Alicia said, excitedly.

Marissa shuffled over to the bedside table and picked up the slip of paper that had appeared. She showed Alicia and her friend squealed ecstatically once she found out that they were in all of the same classes. The door to the bathroom opened as her other roommate; Daphne Greengrass smiled at the two girls and made her way over to her own bed. Thankfully, the annoying Parkinson girl was in the other room (much to Pansy's disappointment). Clearly, Draco didn't like her and neither did Blaise or Theo, which made her resentment to the girl a lot stronger. Marissa smiled at Daphne in return, gathered up her clothes and went to take a shower. The door closed behind her and she locked it with a tap of her wand. As soon as she has placed a Silencing Charm on the door (she didn't like people to hear her when she was in the shower), Daphne descended on Alicia.

"She's a bit odd, isn't she? I mean she doesn't talk."

"Who, Mari? She is not odd she just does not like to speak. Something happened to her when she was younger and now I do not think she feels comfortable talking. I knew her before she went mute and she had the most beautiful voice. I miss it. She has always had a nervous disposition but whatever happened to her must have been awful because even then, she was not as bad as this. I have learned to cope with it and we are still best friends. She does not need other people to resent her on top of all that has happened. I would appreciate it if you did not talk with her about these things." Alicia finished, giving Daphne a grave look.

"Oh of course. I can still talk to her though can't I?" Daphne asked.

"Feel free to talk to her. It would make her feel more relaxed if she knew that people like her. Did you see her face yesterday whilst Draco was talking to her? She looked so happy that she had finally made some friends." Replied the blonde with a wide grin, "I hope she makes more friends."

Daphne looked confused. "But what about spells? Surely you need to speak to actually cast them."

"Oh she is especially good at non-verbal magic. When we were learning how to cast spells normally, she was learning to cast them non-verbally. Everyone in our Charms class back in Russia was envious of her." She added with a wink.

Daphne opened her mouth to respond but was silenced as the lock on the bathroom door clicked and the door opened to reveal a fully dressed and made-up Marissa. The dark haired girl then strode over to the end of her bed where a Slytherin tie was placed. Her face lit up and Alicia walked over to give her a hand putting it on. They both stood looking at each other proudly before enveloping each other in a huge hug. Daphne looked on, smiling. The girls, as soon as they were all dressed, made their way to the common room where the boys and Pansy were all waiting. Marissa clapped eyes on Draco who looked to be having a serious discussion with Blaise as they were both leaning towards each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed to be important.

"So, how are things with Alicia?" Draco asked nudging Blaise with his elbow.

His friend shrugged. "It's alright. She's a really nice girl. A little too excitable perhaps but that's okay. We seemed to really hit it off last night on the way here. Anyway, I saw you talking to that other girl. Melissa, is it?"

"It's **Marissa. **Yeah I was talking to her on the way back."

"Don't you think it's weird that she doesn't speak?"

"Not at all. Plus it kind of makes me want to know her more."

"Got a crush on her have you?" laughed Blaise.

"No! She's just really interesting that's all."

"Interesting? Creep much?"

"That's not what I meant. She's just really cool that's all. I like mysterious girls. They're hot." Draco replied. He sounded like a complete prick but he knew that talking about her looks would get Blaise to stop pestering him about her. They were interrupted by Pansy loudly clearing her throat next to them. She didn't look happy. Draco smirked at her.

"What do you want?" asked Blaise, glaring at her, "Can't you see we're in the middle of an important conversation?"

"About which girls you're going to bang? Honestly, boys are all the same." remarked Pansy, giving him a dark look. She then turned to Draco, smiling in a way that made him feel sick.

"I just ought to let you know that we're all heading down to breakfast now." She gave Draco another sickly smile and walked over to where Alicia, Daphne and Marissa had entered the common room. Draco looked at Marissa and she walked over to where he was sat. She smiled at him, making his stomach feel as though it had been filled with pixies.

"Hey. Ready for breakfast?" he asked standing up. He towered over her by a few inches, his six foot three frame making her look even smaller than she actually was. She nodded enthusiastically and turned to wave politely at Blaise. He nodded in return then walked over to Theo, leaving Draco and Marissa together. The group then walked through the portrait hole and started to walk up the stairs. Draco felt a small tapping on his arm and turned to face the brunette beside him who looked worried. She pointed back at the door then at his wand which was poking out of his pocket.

"What's wrong? Have you forgotten something?" he said as the rest of the group disappeared around a corner. Marissa nodded and pointed at his wand again. He looked puzzled for a second then realized what she was referring to.

"Oh! Have you forgotten your wand?" she looked relieved and nodded again. Draco walked back over to the closed portrait and said the password before holding it aside for her to get through. She smiled at him to say thanks and darted down the stairs to her room. He slowly made his way over to the staircase and decided to wait for her at the top. After a few seconds, she emerged looking relieved.

She hadn't noticed he was at the top of the stairs and walked straight into him. He laughed and put his hands on her arms to steady her as she started giggling. Her hand clapped over her mouth as she looked up at him, still laughing. Her voice was lower than he had expected but it still made his stomach flutter as it had when she had smiled at him earlier. They stood there staring and laughing for ages until Draco realized that his hands were still resting on her upper arms. He trailed his fingertips down her forearms, feeling her shudder under his touch. As soon as he felt the exposed skin of her hands he jumped and withdrew them to his sides. Feeling her skin, even if only for a second, made his nerves jolt as if he had been struck by lightning. Obviously Marissa had felt it as well. She stepped away from him smiling politely and walked over to the portrait hole. He followed closely behind her, deep in thought.

They didn't even need to enter the Great Hall to know something was going on. Draco rushed around the corner as he heard the loud, painfully annoying voice of Pansy screeching through the air. Obviously someone had upset her and he was determined to find out whom and congratulate them. Unfortunately, the person who had done the upsetting was none other than the annoying ginger Weasel. He walked into the Hall, with Marissa hot on his trail and strode over to where Blaise was sat, tears streaming down his face in laughter and Alicia on his arm, laughing equally as loud. The only person making any effort to stick up for Parkinson was Goyle. According to Theo, those two were now a couple. Draco still didn't believe that Goyle would fancy someone like her. Draco slid onto the seat beside to Blaise, Marissa sat next to him and Draco could practically feel the energy radiating from the both of them. He longed to touch her again, not in a sensual or sexual way, just to hold her hand or have her arm brush against him. He longed to feel the spark again but he knew Marissa was extremely shy and it would take a long time just to be able to give her a friendly hug without her being nervous. His mind snapped back into reality and he watched in amusement at the chaos unfolding between Pansy and The Golden Trio. Another screech from the pug faced Slytherin made him even more curious.

"What the hell happened here? Why is she screaming at the Weasel?" Draco asked, mid-laugh.

"He just blatantly called her easy in front of everyone. It was so funny." Blaise replied, wiping another tear from his cheek.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Well," began Alicia, "She walked past them and said something about the girl with the brown curly hair. I think she called her a Mudblood. Anyway, the ginger one stood up and called her a 'slag' wasn't it?" she turned to Blaise for confirmation. He nodded. "She asked what he had meant and then he told everyone that he had heard her and Goyle in a broom cupboard last night after the Feast and that she 'sounded like a dying animal' and that he was 'surprised anyone would even go near her because she has probably got the remnants of about fifty guys down there'. It was hilarious."

"Well its true!" the group heard Ron shout. Blaise and Alicia started laughing even harder. Draco could hear a slight giggle come from Marissa which made him smile even wider.

"YOU CAN SHUT UP WEASEL! AT LEAST SHE'S NOT FRIGID LIKE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GIRLFRIEND!" Draco's eyes squeezed shut in laughter as he heard Goyle's voice echo across the hall. Hermione looked positively mortified. The whole fiasco went on for the entire time it took Draco to eat his breakfast. As much as Draco would have liked to sit there all day listening to the argument, the students were expected to actually attend lessons, so they made their way back to the dungeons to collect their things. Draco was silently delighted to find out that he had pretty much every lesson that day with Marissa. First was Potions class. Professor Snape had taken over Defense Against The Dark Arts so it was evident that there was another teacher taking potions. As soon as Marissa, Alicia and Daphne emerged with their bags, the boys joined them in making their way to their lesson with a teacher known as Professor Slughorn.

Unfortunately, the first class of the year was with the Gryffindors.

**Ooooh I sense chemistry! Draco and Marissa seem to be getting along nicely and so do Blaise and Alicia. If those two couples were to have ship names, what would they be? Also what do you guys think of Goyle and Pansy? Leave me a review! Hope to hear from you guys soon! Love ya! xoxo –LMF**


	5. Planning

Chapter 5

**I'm so ill… I have lost the will to actually do anything other than write. Here's the next chapter.**

The Slytherins shook with laughter as Neville Longbottom's attempt at Amortentia spilled over the edges of his cauldron and covered the desk. Soon enough, the entire workspace that he shared with Seamus Finnegan was engulfed in sticky orange liquid. Neville was shaking as Seamus fumed next to him. Draco could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"B-but… I don't understand! It was perfect! I followed the instructions perfectly!" Neville stuttered, waving his rescued copy of Advanced Potions in the other boy's face, pointing at the page.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT! NOW ALL MY HARD WORK IS COMPLETELY RUINED!" Seamus screamed, making the Slytherins laugh even more. Professor Slughorn, a small elderly man, hurried over to the boys, muttering as he went.

"Amortentia….boys never listen….why did I agree to this?" was all Draco could make out as he mumbled incoherently to himself, "Now! What has happened here? Longbottom, why is your potion bright orange? And why is it covering your desk and most of the floor?"

"I don't know Professor! I did everything right! It was the right colour and everything! I only turned around for a second then it was everywhere!"

"Well, obviously, you put something in that wasn't in the recipe. Unfortunately I'll have to dock 5 points for that, Longbottom." he said, walking away. Seamus reached his hand out and slapped Neville on the back of the head.

"Come on! Let's clean this up." muttered the disgruntled Gryffindor as the boys started to get rid of the mess. Draco turned to Marissa who was staring at Neville and Seamus, looking extremely amused. The corners of her lips turned up in a mischievous smile as she winked at Draco. The blond stared back, stunned. He couldn't help but smile as the dark-haired girl put something small and shiny in her pocket. It looked to be a vial of something. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He opened his mouth to say something to her when Slughorn let them know that the lesson was almost over and they were to finish their potions before clearing their benches.

After everyone filed out of the lesson, Draco rushed over to Marissa and pulled her aside. She was smirking with an evil glint in her eyes that Draco couldn't help but feel turned on by. Her eyes met his as he spoke to her, whispering slightly.

"You were behind that weren't you?"

She nodded chuckling and withdrew her hand into the pocket that held the small vial. He took it from her and examined what was left of its contents. It was dark purple and had no weight whatsoever.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

Marissa shrugged, still with a wide grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile back as he handed the potion back to her. They started back down the corridor and Draco spotted Blaise, Alicia and Theo ahead of them. Marissa rushed to keep up with him and he felt her grasp his arm as she struggled to keep up. She tugged on his elbow, signaling him to slow down which only succeeded in him speeding up even more. She let out a frustrated sigh then started running. He only got a glimpse of her face as she sped past him. Blaise wrapped his arm around Alicia's waist as the group was joined again. The dark-skinned Slytherin winked at Draco whilst the blond gave him a thumbs up. As the couple caught up to the rest of the Slytherins, Draco caught Theo gazing in Blaise's direction. The tall boy looked like he was about to murder someone. Usually, he would encourage behavior like that from any of his friends, but the way Theo was looking at Blaise and Alicia unnerved him. He looked almost predatory. Like an animal. Like a tiger.

"Hey, what have you got next then?" Daphne asked the blond as he drew his gaze away from Theo.

"Transfiguration, unfortunately." he answered, bitterly.

"Ugh, McGonagall will definitely take as many points from Slytherin as she can and award them to the Golden Trio for nothing. She obviously knows we're Death Eaters. I mean who doesn't? We're not exactly quiet about it! Why haven't the Order done anything about it? Four Death Eaters being able to walk free around Hogwarts in close proximity to Pothead at all times can't be good for them." she finished, looking up at him.

"Dumbledore probably won't do anything until he can actually figure out how to deal with us. He probably wants to find out where Snape's loyalties lie first. Merlin knows everyone else does." said Theo, jumping into the conversation and joining the two in walking to Transfiguration. As they approached the classroom Draco set eyes on Harry and Ron whispering something hurriedly to Hermione who was looking sceptic. Daphne groaned before muttering to Draco.

"I've been told to befriend the Mudblood and find out what the Golden Trio's plans are. I managed to talk to her yesterday but it's really hard to get her to be civil. She can be a right bitch sometimes." She sighed loudly and walked over to where Hermione was standing, smiling sweetly at the Gryffindor girl. The two girls started talking as they walked into the lesson. This left Ron and Harry staring after them looking confused. Blaise, Alicia and Marissa walked over to the two Slytherins. Blaise started snorting with laughter as he stared at Harry and Ron's faces. He stepped forward smirking.

"What's wrong Weasel? Lost your brain? Pretty hard to find something that you didn't have in the first place!" Alicia laughed and went to join him.

"Watch out little boy! Looks like someone set your hair on fire!" she shouted high fiving Blaise. Marissa walked over to Draco's side as he advanced towards the agitated Gryffindors. He turned to smile at her as she struggled to control her laughter.

"What's that Blondie? Can't understand your accent! Hey Zabini, finally find yourself a girlfriend as dumb as you are?" Harry remarked smirking.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" shouted Draco as he descended onto the two Gryffindors.

"She must get around if she's got that many boys sticking up for her." laughed Ron, squaring up to Draco. Alicia moved closer to Blaise who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You sure you want to get into this Weasel?" Draco brandished his wand threateningly. Ron and Harry pulled out their wands to mirror Draco. Marissa clutched Draco's arm as the boys stared each other down. Ron noticed the movement and clapped eyes on her.

"Looks like Malfoy also has his own little whore." he said menacingly, his eyes narrowing at Marissa. Draco sprang to her defense.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"She's a Slytherin. You're all the same. It's only a matter of time before she jumps into every guy's bed within a twelve mile radius. She'll just end up like every other Slytherin wh-" the red headed boy was silenced by an infernal screech from behind Draco. No one had even acknowledged the appearance of Professor McGonagall.

"BOYS! PUT AWAY YOUR WANDS IMMEDIATLEY!" Harry and Ron both turned a bright shade of scarlet as they stepped sheepishly away from the Slytherins and walked into the classroom. McGonagall strode over to Draco, her mouth turning into a small thin line. She looked furious. Strangely enough, all she did was motion for them to follow her inside. Blaise's arm was still around Alicia's shoulders as he walked into the room with her and sat next to her at the back. He motioned for Draco and Marissa to sit with them as the lesson began with Marissa shooting dark looks at the Gryffindors. As they sat down, Draco put his hand over hers to reassure her.

"They couldn't be more wrong about you. You're not a whore and you never will be. I know that for sure." she smiled shyly and turned her hand over so she was holding his. Draco felt sparks shoot up his arm and he got a sudden warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He smiled at her and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Right. Good morning class." McGonagall began, sighing deeply. "I was going to let you all sit where you wished for this lesson but it seems that certain people need to be separated." she glared at the back two rows which were occupied by the Slytherins. They had deliberately sat close to The Golden Trio so they could keep an eye on them, as much to Draco's disgust. Daphne had taken the empty seat next to Hermione she turned to the group behind her and pulled a face. She clearly didn't want to be there. Marissa smirked while Daphne struggled to compose herself as Hermione turned to face her again.

"All of you stand up." The class groaned in response to McGonagall's shrill voice. "I'm going to seat you in alphabetical order so there is less confusion and conflict. At the front there will be Lavender Brown, Millicent Blustrode, Vincent Crabbe and Tracey Davis. Second row will be Alicia Drayton, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Third row is Gregory Goyle, Marissa Hallistor, Neville Longbotton and Draco Malfoy."

"Hey at least we're on the same row. Maybe I can get Longbottom to move so we can sit together." Draco whispered to Marissa as McGonagall continued. Marissa nodded, smiling dreamily.

"Fourth row is Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson…"

"No way am I sitting next to her!" exclaimed Theo from the back of the room. McGonagall looked up from the floating parchment she was reading from and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will sit where you are placed Mr. Nott. If that is next to Miss Parkinson then so be it." she said, still glaring at him through the small glasses that were perched on the end of her nose. She then went on reading, ignoring Theo's ongoing protests. "Next to Miss Parkinson will be Pavarti Patil and then Harry Potter." Draco let out an audible groan as he realized that McGonagall's placing would put Harry directly behind him. To his surprise, the elderly woman didn't even look up from her parchment as she carried on.

"And finally on the last row we have Leanne Spencer, Ronald Weasley, Finn Wentworth **(Russian)**, Fiona Wentworth **(Finn's twin sister. Also Russian. They aren't important in this story I just needed more characters so they will be mentioned once or twice.)** and Blaise Zabini. You may now sit down at your assigned seats." With a wave of her wand the parchment disappeared as well as her glasses and she sat down at her desk. The lesson began as soon as they were all seated.

"Longbottom. Swap seats with me next lesson." Draco whispered to his whimpering neighbor as McGonagall began droning on about rules. Harry had obviously overheard as he voiced his opinion.

"Why? So you can sit next to your girlfriend? Calm down Malfoy. You've only known her for a day." Draco turned around and hissed at him.

"She's not my girlfriend Potter. And even if she was, it's none of your business." he smirked at Harry's disgruntled expression and turned back to the front. As the lesson went on, besides taking notes, all Draco did was stare out of the window and sneak glances at Marissa who seemed to be engrossed in the lesson. He noticed the way her dark eyes flitted around the room and grew wide in amazement as McGonagall demonstrated what they would be learning that year. After an excruciating hour of points being awarded to Gryffindor (for Hermione's constant showing-off) and taken away from Slytherin (for Theo and Pansy bickering over one of her quills going missing) the lesson finally ended. The students packed their things away and started to file out of the classroom. Draco could spot Theo, Blaise, Alicia and Daphne at the front of the crowd so he shoved his way through the Gryffindors with Marissa right behind him and joined the rest of the group. Alicia immediately detached herself from Blaise and moved closer to her friend. She started whispering in hushed tones and pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco guessed that she was talking about what Ron had said to both of them before the lesson. Draco looked at Marissa as she let out a gasp and nodded eagerly.

"Good. We can make them pay. Especially the ginger one." Alicia said winking at her dark haired friend as they followed the other Slytherins outside for break. The group settled under the largest tree they could find and Draco sat down next to Marissa. Alicia was still chatting away to her friend and Draco could now hear parts of her one sided conversation. His curiosity got the better of him as he leaned over to find out what she was talking about.

"So at breakfast tomorrow then?" Marissa nodded in response to the blonde girl.

"What are you two planning?" Draco questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"You'll see tomorrow." Alicia responded with a wink. Marissa giggled quietly. All of a sudden Draco found himself very excited for breakfast the next day. He hoped whatever the girls were planning would finally put Potter, Weasley and Granger back in their places.

**Sorry I've taken so long to update I've got an upcoming mock exam for Photography and another one for English Lit as well as having TONS of French homework to get done. I hope I'll have more time to update in the future! Thanks for reading and don't be shy to tell me what you think! xoxo -LMF**


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6

**Hullo readers. Still trying to get through GCSE coursework so don't expect regular updates… sowee ****L****Anyway enjoy chapter 6! Hopefully a lot more is going to happen in these chapters including a certain couple known as Halfoy or maybe some Blaise/Alicia action (I can't think of a decent ship name for them yet…)**

Marissa's eyes snapped open as she practically sprang out of bed and onto her neighbor Alicia's. Alicia squealed at the sudden pressure on her chest and kicked out at Marissa, making both of them fall out of the bed. Daphne watched, amused as the two girls scrambled to get back up. Neither of them noticed the corner of the duvet which was still dangling on the floor and Marissa slipped on it, landing back on top of her friend. She had expected Alicia to be mad at her but was pleasantly surprised as the blonde's face was stretched into a huge smile as she giggled helplessly. Daphne decided that she didn't want the duo to be stuck on the dorm floor all day so went over to give them a hand in standing up. It took a lot of effort but they finally managed to get onto their feet and started to get ready for what was already proving to be an exciting day.

After the girls finally decided that they looked presentable, they made their way downstairs to wait for the boys, who were obviously still in bed. Alicia and Marissa took this as an opportunity to finalize their plans to get Weasley back for what he had said to them the previous day. Marissa was still visibly upset after he had referred to her as Draco's personal whore. Her very tall friend had reassured her that she was not and never would be his whore. She was glad that he had stuck up for her. This instantly made her more attracted to him and she had hoped that yesterday's events had been a way of showing her that he also liked her. The rest of Marissa's first full day at Hogwarts had been an eventful one. She had accidentally bumped into Hermione Granger who had called her a "stuck up little cow" for not instantly apologizing. For Gryffindor's princess, that girl could really be a bitch. She had been constantly praised by teachers for adjusting well and was happy with how her first day had gone. She didn't care that the Golden Trio had disliked her because according to Draco, their friendship wasn't worth wanting as they were not very nice to Slytherins. Blaise had told her that Potter had taken an instant dislike to Draco after only speaking to him once even though the blond had only offered his friendship. Thankfully, at breakfast, the Rotten Trio (as Alicia had named them) was going to get their comeuppance in front of everyone.

"I got this for you to use. I swiped it yesterday in Potions while the old fool wasn't looking." She grinned wildly, holding up a small vial of yellow liquid that disgustingly reminded Marissa of bile mixed with urine. At least it smelled that way. Alicia had always had a passion for Potions and their properties so she knew what was going to happen. Marissa did not but she couldn't wait to find out. "Their faces will be priceless!"

"What's up ladies?" a low voice sounded from behind them. Marissa turned around to come face to face with Theo. He had only spoken to Marissa once and she had taken an instant liking to him. He was more sensitive than anyone she had encountered before but today there seemed to be something off about his eyes. He looked sad even though he was smiling widely. Beside him was Goyle and Pansy with their arms around each other. Pansy was the only Slytherin that Marissa and Alicia didn't like. Her haughty demeanor put them off straight away and that was even before she had begun speaking to them. Marissa had wanted to applaud the Weasel for calling her easy but had been warned by Alicia that they shouldn't appreciate anything the Gryffindors did, even if it pleased them to see Pansy red-faced with tears streaming down her face. Marissa, at first, didn't know if this made her an awful person or not but on second thought she remembered that the daughter of Lord Voldemort wouldn't want to be a nice person. She was wicked and today she would start to show it.

"They're plotting something to get back at the Weasel! It's going to happen at breakfast!" Pansy jumped into the conversation before Alicia could even open her mouth. She looked frustrated at first but managed not to show it.

"Yes that's right." the blonde girl sighed whilst shooting dark looks at Pansy's back, which was now turned away from her to face Goyle. He was whispering something into her ear. She nodded, giggling like a small child as he brushed his lips against her cheek. They were probably planning the next available time that they could jump into bed. Suddenly, overcome with pride that she still managed to hold onto her virginity, Marissa rejoined the conversation going on between Theo and Alicia. They had gotten closer together, as if they were afraid that whatever they were whispering about would fly around the room for everyone in the common room to see and hear. Just as she had shuffled closer to hear what they were talking about, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She already knew that Draco was stood behind her but decided to pretend he wasn't there to wind him up. Wearing a mask of complete confusion, she whirled around and made it seem like she was looking straight through him. He laughed and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at his face. She took this as a sign of his frustration and batted his hands away, brushing away invisible 'dust' that he had left behind. Unfortunately for her, he had seen right through that and pulled her out of her seat and into a hug. It caught the brunette by surprise but she still returned it, placing her arms around his shoulders and letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"You can't pretend to ignore me now, can you?" She felt his hot breath tickle her ear and the hairs of the back of her neck were on end. Hot shivers swept down her arm as he drew away from her, a faint blush sprinkling his cheeks. Her own face had suddenly become very hot and she heard a very audible giggle coming from Alicia. She realized Draco's hand was still on her upper arm and the area around his palm had become exceedingly warm. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Blaise shouting over the noise of the slowly filling room.

"Right! Let's go have some fun!"

"Wait. Do you have your wand this time?" Draco said, stopping Marissa as she went to leave, "I don't want to miss anything interesting at breakfast, which I'm sure is going to be very entertaining." He smiled darkly and the dark haired girl couldn't help but giggle mischievously. She had messed with Gryffindors already and couldn't wait to do it again, which Draco could clearly see in her expression. Her pocket ruffled as she pulled out her wand and waved if front of his face, wearing a sarcastic expression as if to say 'Happy now?'.

The two joined the group of Slytherins as they made their way to the Great Hall. Alicia's face lit up as she noticed that the Golden Trio was already present and sitting whispering at the Gryffindor table.

"Now, remember the plan?" she said quietly to Marissa as they sat down, "We go over and pretend to offer our friendship, which they will no doubt reject as soon as I ask, then I'll distract them whilst you get to work."

Her hand patted the inside pocket where Marissa had stashed the vial and winked at her. About 10 minutes after they sat down, the blonde stood up and motioned for her friend to do the same. The rest of the group looked confused as the two girls made their way over to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione (the latter with her arms drooped over the ginger boy's shoulders as she whispered in his ear) were sitting. They looked disgusted at the duo got closer and Hermione withdrew her wand from her robes whist Harry stood up menacingly. Also sitting with them were two girls whom Marissa didn't recognize, one with long brownish-blonde wavy hair next to another girl of Indian descent, and the angry Irish boy from Potions the previous day. Marissa knew that as soon as the liquid she had took effect, she would have to get herself and Alicia away from him as soon as possible.

"Relax." Alicia's strong accent cut the sudden silence in the hall like a _Diffindo_ charm. "We are only here to talk to you three." She motioned towards the three Gryffindors and Marissa watched as Ron rose to Harry's side. Hermione detached herself from Ron's arm and looked up at the two Slytherins with revulsion. "We wanted to apologize for the way we and our friends acted towards you yesterday. We want to make it up to you."

"You're apologizing for the Slytherins? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Ron started guffawing loudly as Alicia tried to hold back and evil smile. Marissa could feel Hermione's gaze boring into her shoulder but chose to ignore it and listened to Harry's reply.

"You're gonna apologize for all the shit that you Slytherin freaks have put us through since you got here? We know it was you who sabotaged Neville's Amortentia yesterday in a desperate attempt to look good in front of your boyfriends. Like we would accept your apology. Just get out of my sight."

"Harry wait. I think we should hear what they actually have to say. They might genuinely be sorry for what they've done. Besides, we could use them as spies." Hermione whispered to the scar-headed boy as he slumped back onto his seat. Marissa was now desperately trying not to laugh at the idiotic suggestion.

"Fine. What could you possibly do to make it up to us?" Harry's eyes settled on Marissa and she shot him a sickly sweet smile. She winked at him flirtatiously and could see his eye twitch as he tried not to wink back at her. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly as he continued to stare at the petite brunette.

"I don't know what would you like us to do?" Alicia moved closer to Harry, twirling her hair as she acted on Marissa's impulses. Her hands found the hem of the black-haired boy's jumper as she pulled him marginally closer to where she was standing. As Ron and Hermione turned to watch the ongoing commotion happening between Harry and the attractive blonde Slytherin, Marissa took the opportunity to sneak portions of the yellow potion into both of their cups. She couldn't get to Harry's as he was blocking access to his area and Alicia noticed her struggling as well. Acting completely on impulse alone, the blonde seized a grinning Harry by the cheeks and kissed him forcefully on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise but they slowly fluttered closed as he moved away from the table to pull her closer. The entire Hall was focused on the spectacle as the two were practically making out in front of everyone. Marissa finally managed to get the remainder of the liquid into the Gryffindor boy's cup just as Alicia pulled away from him. His hands were still planted firmly around her waist as he began to speak again.

"You know what? You girls are okay. We accept your apology." Alicia giggled and withdrew from him to return to where Marissa was standing. Hermione looked furious.

"You accept her apology just because she whored herself out to you?! Men are all the same!" she screeched, grabbing her cup. Marissa tried to hold in her triumphant smile but the Gryffindor girl caught her.

"What are you looking so happy about? Stupid little bitch." she raised the cup to her lips and drank all of the liquid in one go. Alicia snorted as she held in her laughter. Harry and Ron both finished their drinks as well. Harry ignored what Hermione had just said and motioned for the two girls to sit opposite him. Marissa shook her head as politely as she could and started to back away from the table.

"Hey, where are you two-" he started to say before his eyes became glazed over. It seemed that the potion Alicia had supplied her friend with was a temporary version of the Essence of Insanity potion which had become clear as Ron started shouting in incomprehensible babble that filled the entire room and Hermione started bawling like a child.

"WHO STOLE MY MONKEY?!" The ginger boy leapt over his seat and ran out of the room with a crying Hermione on his tail. Harry was still sitting down, swaying slightly as he started to sing quietly to himself.

Alicia and Marissa, along with the rest of the Slytherins burst into a loud cacophony of hysterical laughter. The Gryffindors looked stunned at what had just happened. The two girls ran back over to their table where Blaise, Draco and Theo were almost wetting themselves. Draco's arm slid around Marissa's shoulder as she sat next to him. His face was red with laughter and he congratulated the two girls in between wheezes.

"Oh wow… never expected… that one… girls… well done. You two are… definitely… Slytherins."

"Why thank you Draco dear." Alicia said giggling as she used her wand to fix her hair which had been ruffled by Harry's rough hands. Draco laughed again and his eyes started to water as he turned to look at Blaise. The usually composed boy looked like a child, practically combusting with laughter. Marissa gazed up at his face and watched as a tear trickled down his cheek. Instinctively, her thumb caressed his skin as she wiped it away. Draco froze, his smile faltering as he turned to face the small girl. He moved closer to her face as his hand descended to trail down her porcelain features. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips came within centimeters of hers. He closed his eyes ready to press his lips against hers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" A loud angry voice boomed from behind Draco, making him jump away from Marissa. He swiveled around to gape at the fuming group of Gryffindors that had congregated next to the Slytherin table, lead by Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti.

"Have no idea what you mean darling." Alicia sounded sarcastically. Seamus leapt forward whilst Lavender and the Pavarti struggled to hold him back.

"Babe, no!" Lavender shouted, "They're not worth it! Besides, do you want to be expelled for hitting girls?"

"Babe? Leprechaun finally got the job done did he?" Theo had marched around the table and stood at Draco's side, laughing coarsely at Lavender's pathetic attempts to restrain the furious Irish boy.

"Shut it Nott! Or so help I will-"

"You'll what?" Theo laughed again, "Set your 'wee friends' on me? Bring it half-blood!"

Seamus had visibly calmed down as Lavender felt it was okay to let go of him and motioned for Pavarti to do the same.

"I just want to know if that was really necessary. Essence of Insanity? Seriously? You two have seriously got a thing for Potions haven't you? First the Amortentia, and now this? You're definitely making your presence known here aren't you?"

"We're just having fun. Anyway, those three idiots deserved it for the way they have been treating us." Alicia had jumped up and moved to Theo's side, smiling evilly.

"And how are they supposed to treat a bunch of Slytherins?"

"With some respect considering we're the superior beings. It's common sense really." Blaise had finally stopped laughing and had risen to his feet.

"Superior beings? It had come to my attention that Death Eaters were the scum of the Earth." Lavender had decided that being silent really wasn't doing anything. Draco felt Marissa tense up beside him.

"Scum? That's rich coming from the whore of Gryffindor house!" Blaise said, sniggering. Seamus had had enough. He was just about ready to murder Blaise.

"You'll regret that Zabini!"

Before he could do anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder and everyone turned to stare at Marissa who had, somehow without anyone noticing, gotten herself over to the empty space at the left of Seamus. Before Draco could run over to her side, Marissa's fist had connected with the Gryffindor boy's face and he fell back into the arms of his shocked girlfriend. The Slytherins cheered as the dark haired girl stood over him with a triumphant smile on her face. Draco's hand clapped over his mouth as Marissa practically skipped over to where he was stood and linked arms with him to lead him out of the Hall.

Alicia, positively stunned, followed dragging Blaise behind her. The Marissa she had known for eight years would never do anything like that. Clearly something had changed since then. Maybe a certain blond had brought her out of her shell. Alicia hoped she would be seeing more of this side of Marissa as the school year went on.

**Ta da! Did you like it? I hope so! I liked writing it! Review please! You'll make my day! xoxo - LMF**


	7. Drinking

Chapter 7

***Sigh* why am I still writing Author's notes :/ no one reads them anyway**

**(This chapter will mostly be about Blaise and Alicia)**

**Warning: sexual content**

His hands swept down the girls back, making her gasp and allow his tongue entry past her lips. He could feel himself hardening against her. _Down boy. _The Slytherin boy thought to himself. _Wait. You'll get your chance. _He let out a low moan as Alicia's lips travelled down to his neck and her hand glided down his chest. He took this as a sign to move forward and let his hand travel up the inside of her thigh until he reached the lining of her underwear. Just as he was about to delve further she pulled away and adjusted her skirt.

"Blaise, I-I cannot." her voice faltered and he realized she was shaking. He moved so they were sitting side by side on the common room couch. His arm draped around her shoulder and she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"If this is about you kissing Potter it's okay. I told you I'm over it. I mean, yeah I was pissed but then you told me that it was the only way you could have distracted him and now I'm fine. Hopefully you washed your moth out after that though." Blaise finished with a small laugh. Alicia giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is not that. Yes I washed my mouth out, he tasted awful. It is just that I am a virgin and I do not feel ready right now. I hope you understand." She looked up at him hopefully.

"I understand completely. You want it to be special."

"Exactly. The first time I make love I want to be completely ready and comfortable."

"It's okay love. You know, I don't think I've ever heard someone call it 'making love'. Usually people just say 'sex' or 'shagging'."

"Well that seems crude and I think 'making love' sounds nice and romantic rather than 'shagging' which makes it sound bad."

"You've got a point there love." he stroked the side of her face absentmindedly.

"I just feel like this is moving too fast. We have only known each other for a week. The first time we kissed was 2 days after I arrived." Alicia explained nervously.

"Wednesday. The day of the 'Insanity Potion Prank'. The day we all realized, Draco mostly, that Mari isn't as sweet and innocent as she makes out to be." Blaise leaned forward and detached himself from the blonde's shoulders. He had stashed a bottle of Firewhiskey under the sofa where a charm made it so only he, Draco and Theo could access it. He had extended the charm to include Alicia and Marissa but both girls had yet to use it. Uncorking the bottle, he summoned two glasses and got to work pouring some out for both him and the attractive Russian. The fire flickered and the flames licked the sides of the fireplace leaving the room in a warm glow.

It was around midnight on Saturday and the couple had finally gotten some privacy. Most of the time, Pansy and Goyle were found making out (or more in some cases) in the common room meaning Blaise and Alicia had had to make do with broom cupboards for chaste kisses between classes.

"She was never sweet and innocent. Just shy and withdrawn. Even before she went silent." Alicia spoke up after a short pause.

"Shy and withdrawn definitely! You got that right!" laughed Blaise polishing off his glass, "The girl doesn't speak at all for Merlin's sake!"

"She has good reason not to!" Alicia slammed her glass don onto the coffee table in front of them and leapt to her feet angrily. "Something happened in when she was 10 that changed her. Now she finds it hard to trust anyone and it is a miracle that she and Draco are getting on so well. If she is not comfortable with speaking then that is her decision and her choice! You have no right judging her in that way!"

"Look, babe, I'm sorry! I didn't know…" Blaise's hand reached out and caressed his (kind of) girlfriend's cheek, "If she doesn't want to speak that's up to her. It's none of my business. I understand." Alicia slumped back onto the couch. Blaise sat down next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"You are a strange boy Blaise Zabini." she said, smiling softly whilst taking small sips of Firewhiskey.

"How so?"

"You are a complete _mudak_ in front of your friends but when it is just you and me, you are sweet and kind. I think, deep down, you are a big softy." she giggled shyly and leant her head on his shoulder, letting him put his arm around her.

"Right. What's a _mudak_?" he questioned.

"It is slang in Russia. It means someone who is very arrogant. I do not know the English for it." she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Oh right. Basically an arsehole or a dickhead then." he replied laughing, "Yeah, sounds about right. Well I like to save all my affection for you baby 'cos you're such a special girl." he noticed that Alicia had slowly become very heavy on his shoulder and he suspected that the blonde had fallen asleep. Sure enough, with her arms snaked around his neck, Alicia was snoozing away in his embrace. Her face was the picture of serenity as he lifted her into his arms and carried her down to the girls dormitories. After setting her down on the empty bed next to Marissa's and kissing her forehead, he left to join the others who were drinking in the room he shared with Draco, Theo and Crabbe.

"Here comes loverboy!" an intoxicated Theo pounced on his shoulders as soon as he entered the room and thrust a Butterbeer into his hands. The rest of the room's occupants cheered and Crabbe rose to pat him on the back.

"So, how did it go? Is she a screamer?" Theo whispered in his ear, "I bet she's sensational in bed. She looks to be the type."

"We didn't do anything. We just snogged for a bit."

"Sure you didn't." said Theo sarcastically.

"I'm serious! We didn't do anything! We snogged, talked, drank a bit then she fell asleep and I put her to bed. See? Nothing!" Blaise protested loudly as Theo took another swig of his Butterbeer. The dark skinned Slytherin sighed and went to the other side of the room where Draco was sitting silently on his bed with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a piece of parchment in his hands. It looked to be a letter of some kind. The blond didn't look very happy about it. His hair was ruffled like he'd been running his hands through it and he had dark bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"You alright mate?" Draco shifted to let his friend sit beside him, hastily shoving the letter in his trouser pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Ali? I heard arguing." replied the blond out of earshot of the other rowdy Slytherins.

"Oh, that. It was nothing important. How's things in Dracoland? Gotten anywhere with Marissa yet?"

"Nowhere. We're just friends."

"That almost kiss on Wednesday says otherwise mate. I thought you two would definitely be all over each other by now. What happened?"

"Well after that happened it got kind of awkward between us and we're still really close just not like that. I think she's just nervous around me."

"And you wonder why! She fancies the pants off you mate! She's just waiting for you to make the first move and tell her you like her as well! I mean, you can't really expect her to do it!" exclaimed Blaise finishing off his Butterbeer.

"I suppose so. Just Ali said that she's never actually had a boyfriend before so it's likely that she'll be really nervous and awkward and I don't want to push all of those feelings onto her. She's just moved to a different country for Merlin's sake! She's already got to be confused and with all of this on top…" he gestured to himself, "…it's overwhelming for one person. Especially someone with an already nervous disposition."

"Okay I only caught like 12 percent of that but it seems to me like you really care about her and I am willing to bet any amount on the fact that she cares about you too. Now you may only be 'just friends' now but I guarantee that you'll be more then that by next Saturday." Blaise finished with a wink.

"It's her birthday next Saturday." Draco mumbled, sipping his Firewhiskey.

"And what better present than a kiss from the 'Sex God of Slytherin' himself eh?" Blaise laughed, standing up and getting himself another beer. He offered one to Draco who shook his head and raised the half-full bottle.

"Have you tried Muggle whiskey? It's like water compared to that. More to show how weak Muggles are really. Even with all their guns and shit they're still pussies."

"How did you get access to Muggle alcohol?" Draco raised his champagne eyebrows.

"Got bored during the holidays so decided to go out one night with Theo and rob some Muggle shops. It was really fun actually, then the Muggle police turned up so we had to leg it."

"Sounds like fun."

"You should have been there mate!" Theo literally jumped into the conversation and onto Draco's bed, spilling some of his Butterbeer in the process. Draco pulled out his wand and proceeded to clean up his sheets, looking disgruntled. It was a commonly known fact that Draco Malfoy hated mess. His robes and his part of the room were always in pristine condition and he hated anyone bringing food or drink into the dorm. Even though he secretly wished that all of the current drinking would be done in the common room, he never actually spoke his mind.

The night went on and Draco sat with Blaise, talking about everything from Death Eater business to what they were going to have breakfast the next day. All the while, the images of his almost kiss with Marissa still playing around in his mind. Since their conflict with the Gryffindors on Wednesday, Draco's gang had heard about almost nothing else except how they were all going to pay for the prank Alicia and Marissa had pulled on the Golden Trio. Every single time he and Alicia had retorted with something challenging like "Bring it on!" or "Give it your best shot!" with Marissa and Blaise laughing alongside. A great majority of the other students had recognized the Russian girls as a force not to be messed with whilst the rest of the gang were even more feared than before due to the two formidable witches. First and second years went out of their way to avoid them in corridors meanwhile the prefects and Head Boy and Girl seemed to let them off every time they had caught them out of bed after hours or (in Blaise and Alicia's case) snogging in empty classrooms or broom cupboards. The boys didn't even have to be discreet about their status as Death Eaters, in fact, they got even more attention because of the marks on their arms.

When he first arrived, Draco was almost sure that he was going to dread his time at Hogwarts even more than he loathed being stuck at home but it seemed that he was actually enjoying himself. One of the reasons being a particular brunette. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a shout nearby from an over-excited Theo.

"Hey guys! Have you seen all of the crazy shit going on outside?"

**Oops! Cliffy! Sowee! I have a ton of work so I can't update for about two weeks. Did you guys have a good Halloween? Hope so! xoxo – LMF**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Thinking

**Chapter 8**

**I have so much homework to do which won't go away no matter how much I procrastinate. :(**

The moon hung full in the autumn air, illuminating the view from the windows of the corridor. As there weren't any proper windows in the dungeons, the gang had rushed into the corridors and flocked around the nearest window. At Draco's first glance, there seemed to be a fight going on down by the lake and he couldn't see who was involved.

"Hey! Isn't that Potter?"

At that moment Draco acknowledged who was fighting. He didn't even need to look to know that the girls were on the opposing side. Potter wouldn't duel with anyone else, especially because of what had happened recently between the two groups.

"Blaise! It's the girls!" he shouted to his friend as he pulled on his jacket.

"They're fighting the Gryffindors?" Theo chimed in, trying to stand up straight. "I have got to see this!"

"The only thing you need is to get some sleep." laughed Crabbe as Theo slumped against the wall, drunkenly. The stout wizard looped his arm under Theo's and started to help him back to the dorms. Blaise pushed away from the wall and followed Draco as the two boys made their way out of the school.

"Drake! What do you think they're fighting about, mate?" asked Blaise as he struggled to keep up with the blond.

"I have no idea but I can guarantee that it's something to do with what happened the other day."

"The potion?"

"No. Potter and Granger tried to get Marissa back by basically calling her every name under the Sun and attempting to hex her so I jumped in and well... Let's just say that there is a reason that Potter has a black eye and Granger wasn't in lessons on Friday."

"Why? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did! It was all Marissa! Well... okay. Maybe the black eye was me."

"Thought so." laughed the other boy as the duo made their way down to the lake, "So what happened to Granger?"

"Let's just say that Mari is very skilled in jinxes and Granger really did look hilarious with a swollen face. For some reason the Stinging jinx Mari used lasted the rest of the day."

"Oh man! I wish I could have seen that! Sooo..."

"What?" Draco looked at his friend, puzzled.

"What happened next?"

"What do you mean 'what happened next'? We went to Charms."

"No you troll! I meant what happened between you and Mari? Anything interesting?" The dark Slytherin smirked as he hopped over a tree stump.

"Nothing happened. She hugged me for defending her but that was it. Like I said earlier it's been really awkward between us ever since we nearly kissed."

Blaise opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud piercing scream coming from behind a group of trees. Draco broke into a sprint and shoved the towering oaks away from him as he made his way towards the noise. As the scene came into view, the boys set eyes on a disheveled Alicia trying to fend off both Harry and Ron as Daphne battled Hermione in front of a small dark heap Draco couldn't make out.

"Draco! Help Mari!" Daphne's voice broke his train of thought as he realized the heap on the floor was an unconscious Marissa. The blond ran to her assistance as soon as he clapped eyes on her un-moving form sprawled across the ground.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Harry shouted as all three Gryffindors stopped fighting.

Hermione shot a _Stupefy_ at Blaise, who had jumped to his girlfriend's aid. The curse shot past the Slytherin's ear and Alicia shot a body-binding spell at Ginny who Draco hadn't noticed until now. The red-headed girl had attempted to ambush Draco whilst he was crouched over Marissa. Ginny flew backwards and landed, completely frozen, on her back. Hermione had resumed dueling with Daphne, sending a disarming charm skimming Draco's shoulder.

He scooped Marissa into his arms and started to carry her towards the castle. He knew that if he took her to the Hospital wing at this time in the morning all of the Slytherins would be punished for being awake and drinking in their dorms. With a last minute quick decision, Draco started to head towards the dungeons. On the way back he ran into the rest of the group, heading out to join the fight. Arriving in his now-deserted room, Draco set Marissa down on his bead and started to assess what had happened to her. There was a large gash covering most of the pale porcelin skin on her forehead and multiple bruises covering her arms. _Merlin's beard! _He thought to himself. _What has the Mudblood done to her? _Draco set to work on her injuries, using his wand to heal the gash and make some of the bruises fade. He opened his trunk and rummaged around until he pulled a small blue vial from one of the pockets.

"This is going to taste awful but hopefully you are going to thank me." He spoke softly as he poured the contents of the bottle into her mouth. After a short silence, Marissa shot up coughing and spluttering. Her eyes locked onto Draco's and she smiled before flinging her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" he whispered in her ears as his arms found their way around her waist, hugging her closer. She smiled contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing lightly. Draco melted at the sound and allowed himself to sink into their embrace. She withdrew from his arms and looked deeply into his silver eyes. Draco couldn't contain himself anymore and leaned closer to her face, his arms still around her waist. He was expecting her to pull away shyly and for it to become even more awkward between them but he was shocked at her eagerness to let this continue. Just when things were getting interesting, the sound of cheering broke his concentration. Opening his eyes, the blond wizard looked over at the doorway where the rest of the Slytherins including Daphne and Alicia were standing. Alicia ran over to them and enveloped them both in a hug.

"I said we would beat those Gryffindor losers!" Crabbe sounded from the other side of the room. Marissa flushed bright red and withdrew her hands from their resting place on Draco's shoulders.

"We all said it you moron!" Pansy remarked, sourly. "I'm going to bed and I suggest that everyone else does the same. Babe? You coming?"

"He soon will be!" Theo shouted from the back of the group, making the rest of them, especially Alicia and Marissa, laugh loudly. Pansy turned tomato red and hurried out of the room with Goyle at her heels. As soon as the stocky boy caught up with his girlfriend just outside the door, the entire room was subjected to Pansy lecturing him on controlling his friends. Thankfully, Draco waved his wand and cast a Silencing Charm on the doorway. He looked over to Marissa, her beetroot red face hard to miss amidst the silver, black and green of his room.

"How's your head?"

She shrugged and shuffled slightly away from him, leaving the blond confused. He looked at her questioningly, only looking away when he heard more cheering coming from the other side of the room. The duo turned around just in time to see a drunken Theo practically swallowing Daphne's face as the two locked lips. Blaise cheered the loudest but looked to be doing it sarcastically with a disgruntled look on his face. Draco also grimaced and laughed as Daphne pushed the gangly drunken boy off her.

"Theo! What the hell?" shouted Daphne, wiping her lips.

"You said I could kiss you!" replied Theo, draped over the nearest armchair as he looked up at Daphne's shadowed face, "You know babe, you should wear muggle clothes more often. They really show off your curves." He rose from his seat and snaked his arms around the girl's waist, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of her black jeans. The frustrated blonde struggled to escape his grasp and settled her hands on his chest.

"I said you could give me a little kiss!"

"That was little! Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it at the time. I certainly did." he replied with a wink, pressing his lips briefly to her cheek. He stepped away from her, reaching for another Butterbeer.

"I think you've had way too much of that already mate." Draco stepped in front of him and pushed his hand away from the pile of bottles occupying the middle of the room. Theo scowled and rubbed his eye sleepily. He tried to stifle a yawn with his sleeve but both Draco and Daphne caught it. With a wave of his wand, Draco got rid of the alcohol in the room and sent the pieces of furniture back to their original positions. Crabbe, Theo and Blaise groaned loudly. Alicia whispered something to Blaise and the two exited the bedroom, laughing.

"Blaise! Where the hell are you going? It's half three in the morning!" But Blaise wasn't listening. The only thing the dark skinned boy was paying attention to was the giggly blonde leading him out of the room.

"I heard both of them on the way back up here. I know where they've gone." snarled Theo, bitterly. Draco raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Where?" he asked pushing his champagne fringe out of his eyes and glaring down at his drunken friend.

"Turns out, Alicia knows the password to the prefects bathroom. I gather that they've gone for some 'privacy'." he said, using air quotes around the word privacy. He started off on a tangent about Blaise deserting him for his girlfriend all the time but trailed off as his eyelids drooped and he passed out in the dark green chair in the middle of the room.

"Merlin, that boy needs to tone down his drinking habits." muttered Crabbe from Draco's side, "Want me to take the chair back down to the common room?"

"No. Leave him be. You know what he's like when someone wakes him." replied the blond, eyeing Theo's sleeping form. A blanket flew across the room and draped itself over the slumbering teenager, much to Draco's surprise. He turned around to see Marissa putting her wand away with a small smile on her face. She stood up and made her way over to the two boys, stroking Theo's cheek with her thumb as she made her way past him. Theo smiled warmly in his sleep making her giggle softly. The two had grown close over the past three days making Draco feel even worse about his feelings for her. Obviously he had tried to hide them from anyone else. Malfoys don't fall for the first pretty girl they see. The youngest Malfoy smiled at her presence and she glanced at Crabbe nervously.

"You heading back to your room now?" the stout boy asked. Marissa nodded and gave both boys a polite smile before making her way to the doorframe. She turned to wave at the tall blond and left. Draco sighed deeply and sat down on his bed, waving feebly.

"You really like her don't you?" sounded Crabbe from his bed where he was currently sprawled on his back.

"What are you talking about?" Draco smirked and leaned back to rest his head on the silk green pillows occupying the top half of his bed.

"It's really obvious you know. You can't fool anyone, Draco. You've got it bad and you just won't let anyone in on it. I understand completely. The way I felt about Marcus, before he made it very clear to me that he likes girls and girls only, was exactly the same and I knew from the start he wouldn't go for me."

"Wait… what? Marcus? Marcus Flint? But he's-"

"A guy?"

"A prick!"

"That's your only response? You don't care that I've basically just come out to you?"

"I'm not bothered that you're gay, Crabbe. I'm bothered that you picked that sleazy git to fall for. Seriously mate, you could definitely do better than him."

"I didn't 'pick' him you plonker! You can't pick who you fall in love with. Just like you didn't pick Mari."

"I'm not in love with the girl! I barely know her!"

"That's what they all say… Well, goodnight Draco! Hopefully you'll get to see Weasley's smashed up face in the Hall tomorrow."

"I would pay so much to see that blood traitor get his arse handed to him. Goodnight mate!" Draco waved his wand at simultaneously turned out the lights and shut the drapes around his four poster. He waited until he heard the sleepy breaths of Crabbe join those already echoing around the room being emitted from Theo and slowly made his way down the stairs to the common room.

Helping himself to a glass of the 'under the sofa' firewhiskey, he settled down in an armchair next to the fire and proceeded to watch the flames dance under the mantelpiece. His mind flitted through various topics of deep thought until his conscience decided that the subject of his ongoing assignment from the Dark Lord was suitable. He'd been so caught up in the current events happening with the new students and Potter's attitude towards his new-found friends that he hadn't really gotten the time to ponder over who the two people he was to keep an eye on were. He was wrenched out of his train of thought by a soft sound coming from behind him. Someone was clearing their throat. The noise was light and airy, meaning Draco knew who was in the room with him before he even had a chance to look. Sure enough, the petite brunette that had taken over his thoughts recently pulled up a chair next to him and shared his fascination with the flames in front of him. She was dressed in dark green silk pajamas with a black robe of the same material hanging loosely on her shoulders, showing off most of her neck and her collarbones. Draco drew his gaze to her eyes which were currently crinkled at the sides due to her squinting in the light of the fire. She smiled at him nervously and he returned a small half smile. His low voice broke the silence.

"Do you want a drink?" He gestured to the bottle of firewhiskey currently lying on the floor. She nodded timidly and accepted the glass he handed to her. He poured the amber liquid into the glass and set the bottle down on the floor once again. Noticing the clock read half past four, he wondered why she was here.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as she took a small sip of her drink. She shook her head and raised the glass to her lips once again, taking a bigger drink this time. Draco guessed that this was her first time drinking firewhiskey as she winced slightly at the taste. He chuckled softly, making her look at him confusedly.

"You've never had firewhiskey before have you?" She shook her head in response and her cheeks flushed red in contrast to her clothing. The common room was dimly lit by the fireplace but he could clearly make out her features as she reacted to the strong liquid, scrunching up her nose and pursing her lips. She tried to keep it minimal but Draco could read her like a book.

"Yeah… It takes a while to get used to. Gets you drunk though." he laughed quietly and finished off the rest of his glass. Draco had gotten used to whiskey and, even with his excessive drinking, he'd found it had become harder and harder to get himself numb at least. Marissa let out a loud hiccup as she drained her glass and set it down on a nearby coffee table. She giggled softly, making his lips turn upwards in amusement and he poured himself another glass.

"Okay. Here's a question I'm going to regret asking but here goes… Do you like me?" he sighed, watching her face for signs of an answer. She shrugged and looked at him curiously.

"I mean in an 'attraction' kind of way…" Her face turned beet red and she covered her mouth to stifle another hiccup trying to escape.

"I'll take that as a no then. It's okay. I didn't expect you to-" he was cut off by her standing up abruptly and wrenching the glass from his hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" standing up, he made to grab it from her and grunted in frustration as she set it down next to her empty one.

He stared into her eyes, confusedly and tried to read her face. She moved closer to him and he watched in fascination as the back of her hand caressed his cheek. He tried to speak but stumbled over his words before they even left his mouth. She carried on studying his features with her soft fingertips and Draco let his arm find its way around her waist to pull her closer to him. She squeaked in alarm at the motion and smiled up at him. Not a moment too soon he moved his face down to her level and captured her lips with his. She smiled against him and relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let him take control of the kiss and their lips moved together in a flurry of passion and relief. She drew away all too quickly for air and rested her hands on his chest. She sighed and her face softened into a dreamy smile making her look suspiciously like Luna Lovegood. He pulled her closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"I guess that answers my question." He felt her shoulders shake as she laughed in agreement with him. She seemed to fit perfectly with him like she was his missing puzzle piece. Her hair tickled his chin and he pulled away from her to look into her eyes. She yawned and sank onto the couch behind him, beckoning him to come and lie down with her. He obliged and lay down behind her with his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him and buried her face into his chest. She took out her wand and one of the throw blankets from another sofa flew across the room to drape over the two of them. She put away her wand and closed her eyes, Draco moving his other hand to stroke her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. He tried to go to sleep himself but found it to be difficult as all he could think of was the mission he had been set by the Dark Lord. His thoughts then moved onto the girl currently asleep against him and he stopped stroking her hair, in deep thought. Was it possible that Marissa was one of the students he had to protect? She had defended him and the other Slytherins in a heartbeat once they had been identified as Death Eaters and she definitely had a darker side to her that she kept hidden away skilfully. Maybe she was protecting her identity? Maybe she had a bigger part in this than he had initially thought? The thoughts swarming around his head faltered when he heard the subject of his contemplation let out a sleepy moan again his neck. The vibrations soothed him and he was finally able to drift off into one of the most peaceful night's sleep he'd ever had. All the while, thoughts of Marissa and the Dark Lord still floating around in his brain. Could he be right about her? Could she be the one he was looking for?

**Yay! I'm back! Did ya miss me? No? Okie-dokie then! *sniffs* Bit more of the budding romance between Draco and Marissa (or Drissa as suggested by reviewer Mad-eye). Also I'm not being a tease anymore and they have finally kissed and it hasn't been awkward. ****J****Hope everyone is having a good November! I'm so excited for Christmas! Eeeeee! – xoxo LMF**


	9. Author's Note

**AQAADE Author's Note**

Hello reader,

As you have probably noticed, I am currently on hiatus for the holidays as I would like to spend more time with my family and friends this Christmas. As it turns out, I have a fuckton of mock exams in January and I have to do revision as well as homework so it is unlikely that I will be posting anything whilst that is going on. I regret to inform you, however, that I might not be continuing this story as I've received a lot of hate for it and, to be quite honest, lost interest in the storyline. Nevertheless, I am going to try and continue it but it really depends on whether or not I have any interest in the storyline.

I have decided to continue "Why The Hell Do You Care?" by the way, as people seem to like it.

xoxo- LMF


End file.
